Ichigo Momomiya
Ichigo Momomiya (桃宮いちご, Momomiya Ichigo) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and the main protagonist and heroine of the story. She is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with an Iriomote Cat. Ichigo Momomiya's Profile *'Birth Date:' March 15th. *'Zodiac:' Pisces. *'School:' Daikan Junior High School. *'School Grade:' Seventh/Eighth (First/Second year junior high school student, by Japanese school standards). Possibly 10th or 11th in the dub *'Blood Type:' B negative *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, The Mew Mews, and Café Mew Mew. Story Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo is first introduced when she is on a date with her love interest, Masaya Aoyama. She is attending a Red Data Animal exhibit with him (Although she believes that he is oblivious to her feelings, he later returns them and they begin dating). She meets the future Mew Mews at the exhibit. Suddenly, there is an earthquake and then Ichigo is injected with the D.N.A of an Iriomote Wildcat. She begins acting like a cat, by eating a lot of fish, being more acrobatic (as in she can land on her feet like a cat does), and sleeping a lot. She passes out when she is injected and has a dream of a cat jumping on her. When she wakes up, Masaya says she has been unconcious for hours. She and Masaya are then attacked by a Chimera Anima and Ryou Shirogane gives her a Mew Pendant and encourages her to transform into Mew Ichigo. Midway through the series, Ichigo gains a mysterious protector – the Blue Knight. This turns out to be Masaya. Throughout the series, Ichigo repeatedly rejects repeated advances by Kish Ikisatashi, one of her enemies, but, even though she could not accept his final declaration of love, she cried and held him when he died. Ichigo dies while transferring her own life force into Masaya after Masaya sacrifices himself to kill Deep Blue, another one of her enemies, but is subsequently revived by the Mew Aqua in Masaya. Before Masaya goes off to study abroad in England at the end of the series, Ichigo participates in a mock wedding with Masaya. Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode reveals that Ichigo lost all of her Mew Powers and joined Masaya in England, but returned to Japan when her powers began to manifest again to aid in the battle against the Saint Rose Crusaders. Personality Ichigo is sweet, but clumsy and ditzy. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She's a very good leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Masaya Aoyama. Her favourite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Moe and Miwa support her relationship with Masaya. She acts quite preppy in Mew Mew Power. Appearance Ichigo has short cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails, but she leaves it out when she is working at Cafe Mew Mew. Without her headdress, she would bear a striking resemblance to her mother, Sakura Momomiya. Ichigo's eyes are large and brown, and her skin is light. When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are short and dark pink. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reach her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Her Mew Mark is a pink version of the imprint on her mew pendant on the inside of her right thigh. Powers Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews. Ryou Shirogane, a wealthy, 15-year-old boy, gave Ichigo her Mew Pendant so she could transform into Mew Ichigo. Later on in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. Her D.N.A is infused with the Iriomote Mountain Cat. Her transformation phrase is "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!", and she transforms into Mew Ichigo. At first, Ichigo constantly frets that Masaya would not return her feelings due to her powers, but he didn't mind. She first transforms when Ryou pushes her out of a tree. Ichigo's powers are love-based and emotion-fueled. She transforms partially (cat ears and tail appearing) when she is excited or embarrased. If she is very excited or embarased she turns into a small black cat. She needs to kiss someone animal or human to transform back. Ichigo can return the chimera animas back to normal. thumb|300px|right|Mew Ichigo's Metamorphosis Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo's weapon is the Mew Berry Rod and the Strawberry Bell. It is first seen in chapter 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime. In episode 15 of the anime, Ichigo's weapon gets joined up with the Mew Berry Rod to make an Upgraded Version of the Strawberry Bell. In chapter 8 of the manga, the weapon is given the ultimate upgrade and named Strawberry Bell Version Up, because the mew's weapons join up with hers, excluding the Mew Berry Rod. Her attacks are "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" and "Ribbon Strawberry Suprise". The first attack blasts enemies with light, but the second is a more powerful version of it. Another attack is "Ribbon Aqua Drops". She has a joint attack with Berry named "Ribbon Doubleberry Check". Mew Mew Power Ichigo's weapon in Mew Mew Power is still the Strawberry Bell, and her attack is "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" When the wings are attached, the weapon is given the name Rose Bell and the attack is called, "Rose Bell, Full Power!". Her third weapon is called the Strawberry Scepter. Her Mew/Blue Aqua attack, named "Strawberry Sceptre! Blue Aqua Drops!". Café Mew Mew While she's getting use to being a Mew Mew, Ichigo starts working undercover at Café Mew Mew as a waitress. She wears a dark pink dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. The cafe is also the Mew Mew's homebase. Read the article Cafe Mew Mew to read more information about Café Mew Mew! Relationships Family *'Sakura Momomiya ('Mother) *'Shintaro Momomiya' (Father) School Friends *'Moe Yanagida' *'Miwa Honjo' *[[Masaya Aoyama|'Masaya Aoyama']] (Also her boyfriend) Team Mates *'Mint Aizawa ' *'Lettuce Midorikawa ' *'Pudding Fong ' *'Zakuro Fujiwara ' *'Berry Shirayuki ' *'Ringo Akai ' *'Ryou Shirogane ' *'Keiichiro Akasaka ' Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power '- Zoey Hanson *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian)' - Anisa Kaqika *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Strawberry Momomiya (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Mei "Xiao-Mei" TaoGong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Xiao-Mei) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Chau-Mui TouGung (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Chau-Mui) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) '- Berry Hong (She keeps the transformation call "Mew Mew Strawberry" but her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Ichigo Momomiya (She keeps her Mew form name Mew Ichigo but her transformation call is changed to "Mew Mew Ichigo" instead of Strawberry) *'Mew Mew Power' (Season 1 Portugal) - Zoey Hanson *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Morango(Strawberry) Momomiya (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Morango) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Ichigo Momomiya Voice Actresses *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Saki Nakajima *'Mew Mew Power (English)' -''' Amanda Brown *'''Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - Debora Magnaghi *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Jun QiuMei *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Wai-Ling Chin *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Jeong Misuk *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Titanilla Bogdányi *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Alejandra Ramirez *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Liat Har-Lev *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Sophie Landresse *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Samira Fernandes *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) '- Sandra de Castro *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- ??? *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Amalie Dollerup. *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - ??? *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - '??? *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Sofia Kapsampeli Gallery Zoey Hudson (Ichigo).PNG Pendant.png Mark kisses Zoey.jpg|Ichigo kissing in the last episode 9-2.jpg Ribbon Strawberry Suprise.jpg Strawberry Bell - Manga.png 9xue5 682938794.jpg 560761413.jpg 1263621 Zoey-Hanson 620.jpg 1264821 Ichigo-Momomiya 620.jpg 2l5gqx.jpeg|Ichigo as a cat. Mark and zoey h.PNG Zoey eating fish.PNG 116.jpg Strawberry Bell Version Up - PS Game.png Trivia *In an episode of Mew Mew Power, Ichigo said that she was not a good dancer. She provided evidence for this when she revealed that, when she attempted to do the famous Macarena dance, she sent five people to the emergency room, just by dancing. *Iriomote Wildcats live in Taiwan. There are only 100-60 left there. See Also *Mint Aizawa *Lettuce Midorikawa *Pudding Fong *Zakuro Fujiwara *Masaya Aoyama Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Daikan Junior High School students